Le couloir
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Qui sait ce que font les personnes entre deux couloirs, cachez par la pénombre!


**Bonjour!  
**

**Vu que je suis malade, je profite pour poster un petit OS (petit parce que je pense qu'il va allait très vite à lire xD)  
**

**Un petit Renzo x Rin, parce qu'ils vont super bien ensemble!  
**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Le couloir.**

**_ Tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir après !? **Seul, regardant autour de lui, Rin lui répond dans un sourire malicieux.

**_ J'pense que ça peut s'faire.**

**_ Super. Au moins j'aurais pas l'impression d'être constamment surveillé par ton frère.**

**_ …Il veut juste être sûr que tu ne m'fais rien de mal.**

Renzo passe l'une de ces mains sur la joue pâle de son petit-ami et s'approche dangereusement de lui. Il aimait cette proximité avec l'ébène et aimer le toucher, même au détour d'un couloir.

**_ Jamais je ferais une telle chose, sauf si tu m'le demande.** D'un clin d'œil il se fait comprendre et Rin rougit puis pousse sans force son compagnon.

**_ Crétin. …A ton dortoir, à 17 heures, ok !?**

**_ A tes ordres.**

La proximité s'accentue d'avantage entre leurs 2 corps. Le rose avait une main sur la nuque de son amant et Okumura se cramponnait aux hanches de Ren. Dans un sourire tendre, ils s'apprêtent à sceller leurs lèvres. Dans ce couloir, ou le passage était nul, ils se montraient leur amour, au détour d'un intercours, ils en profitaient pour se donner des gestes que, seul eux, comprenaient et parce qu'ils adoraient par-dessus tout gouter aux lèvres de l'autre, Renzo attire son compagnon à lui pour un baiser doux et amoureux.

Malheureusement, tout ce qu'il ressent c'est une douleur lancinante à la mâchoire. La cause !? Un livre. Lancez par qui !? Yukio Okumura, le frère de Rin. Se massant la joue endoloris, il fusille du regard le nouveau venu mais garde néanmoins Rin à ces côtés.

**_ T'es malade !** Renzo fulminait contre le nouveau venu.

**_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça !? On n'faisait rien de mal.** L'ébène défendait souvent le rose, il était conscient que son frère était trop protecteur envers lui.

**_ Vous êtes censé être en cours à cette heure-ci et pas occuper de vous bouffez !** La réplique lançait, Yukio attend qu'ils obéissent parce que malgré son âge -16 ans, jumeau de Rin- il était leur professeur.

**_ On y allait ! Et puis on a encore 5 minutes devant nous. **Rin trouvait toujours une bonne excuse, toujours quelque chose à dire avant que son petit-ami n'en vienne à des mots plus vulgaire.

**_ En cours, exécution ! **

**_ Ton frère me déteste Rin, il est jaloux. **Voilà ce que souffle Renzo à l'oreille de son petit-ami sous l'œil sévère du brun.

**_ Tu veux que j'lui parle !?** Levant les yeux au ciel, pour le rose cela voulait dire que c'était inutile. Il savait qu'aux yeux de Yukio, il ne serait jamais assez bien pour son frère et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant.

Embarquant Renzo par le poignet, Rin lui sourit doucement, sincèrement et le rassure comme à son habitude. L'ébène était persuadé que son jumeau accepterait le fait que le rose faisait partie de sa vie. A de nombreuses reprises, il avait expliqué à son frère comment il était tombé amoureux de Shima, souvent il rassurait Yukio sur le fait que rien n'avait changé entre deux, qu'il serait toujours uni par le lien fraternel.

Le couple s'éloignant, Yukio sourit. Il avait accepté depuis longtemps le fait que Rin était avec Renzo Shima. Il était d'ailleurs heureux que son petit-frère est trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime sincèrement. Seulement, il aimait aussi beaucoup le fait de les embêter et de rendre le rose cinglé. Oui, c'était sa nouvelle façon de s'amuser. … Rien d'autre. Et c'est sur cette pensée que Yukio reprend sa marche et se dirige vers sa salle de cours, un sourire aux lèvres.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**Alors, je n'avais pas dit qu'il allait très vite à lire!?**

**Je n'ai mis que quelques petites heures à l'écrire et comme je suis cloué au lit avec pour seul ami, mon ordi et bien je poste.**

**Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer, mais j'espere en tout cas! :)**

**Bisoux **

**(Et n'oubliez pas, un avis et toujours bon à prendre ;))**


End file.
